Catch My Breath: Kuuchan
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Depois de uma briga que dá fim ao relacionamento, Trowa deve encarar sua dolorosa realidade: Quatre o trocou por outro. Nada que um bom bife e uma ida ao hospital não curem...


.

**Retratações:** reservados ao autor original, pelos personagens...? õO Eu não possuo Gundam Wing nem qualquer coisa relacionada (a não ser um exemplar do 2º volume do mangá uu').

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: ****Catch my ****breath**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance

**Casal:** 3x4

**Censura: **T

**Avisos:** POV Trowa

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

Sentado em nossa mesa favorita, em nosso restaurante favorito, aguardo ser atendido. É um restaurante pequeno, de uma família que vive no bairro. A comida é boa e os preços são razoáveis. Isso ajuda bastante se for levado em conta que, desde que descobriram que estávamos juntos, nunca mais tivemos os privilégios que o dinheiro dele nos trazia, vez em quando.

Mas gostamos de sair juntos e tivemos a sorte de encontrar esse lugar. Ou gostávamos de sair. Ainda não me acostumei com a mudança de tempos verbais.

O ambiente aconchegante me engana, dando uma falsa sensação de conforto por causa da familiaridade. Mas essa sensação logo passa, pois olho para frente e vejo apenas pessoas desconhecidas além da cadeira vazia do outro lado da mesa em que me encontro.

Escuto um pigarro baixo interromper minhas divagações. É Henry, o garçom que normalmente nos atende. Atendia. Tanto faz. Verbos!

— É só o senhor hoje, senhor Trowa? — ele pergunta timidamente, notando a óbvia ausência que me acompanha na mesa para dois. Engraçado isso de me chamar de 'senhor', não creio que seja muito mais novo que eu, uns 4 ou 5 anos no máximo.

— Sim, — respondo, encarando-o inexpressivo. Vejo a incerteza em seus olhos, como se quisesse perguntar algo, mas não quisesse incomodar, — só eu.

— Vai querer o de sempre?

Volto meus olhos para o cardápio que eu não percebi equilibrado aberto sobre a mesa. Acho que ele pergunta por pura força do hábito, já que eu raramente mudo meu pedido: _Ceasar Salad_ com _croutons_, espaguete ao molho branco, filé de pescado grelhado com ervas e vinho branco seco — sempre apenas uma taça, nunca fui muito resistente com álcool...

Hoje, porém, não sinto vontade de comer o mesmo de sempre. Sinto algo se revirar em meu âmago, revoltando-se contra a rotina. Porque manter a rotina implica em agir como se nada houvesse acontecido. E algo aconteceu. Mas tanto faz, já superei.

— Espera! — Digo quando ele se estica para retirar o encarte da mesa. Com a mão direita, detenho-o antes que chegue à carta. Isso parece assustá-lo um pouco. Imagino que eu deva estar me comportando um pouco fora do meu normal, mais reservado e bastante calmo. É óbvio que algo está diferente. A começar pela 'não-presença' _dele_. Nunca antes vim sozinho. Hoje resolvi me arriscar. Acho que dá para perceber que algo não está como costumava ser. Não sei.

Aberto sobre a mesa, o cardápio mostra algo novo. Algo que me parece apetitoso, apesar de diferente. Algo mais pesado do que o que normalmente como. Henry aguarda, comanda e caneta em punho.

— Hoje vou experimentar esse filé bovino ao molho tártaro, e quero também uma porção de arroz à grega, por favor. Ah, e uma cerveja escura.

Mais uma vez vejo no rosto de Henry o estranhamento que estou causando.

— Tem certeza? Não me lembro de o senhor já ter pedido carne vermelha antes... Nem cerveja.

Dessa vez, sei que não estou inexpressivo. Por algum motivo, acabo lançando a Henry um olhar quase furioso, como se ele fosse um subordinado recusando-se a obedecer a um comando direto. Completamente desnecessário, eu sei, mas não foi planejado.

— Sim senhor. Estarei de volta com seu jantar em cerca de trinta minutos.

Vejo-o recolher a carta e se voltar à cozinha. Creio que o magoei. Em todo o tempo que freqüentamos este restaurante, "o restaurante do Henry", sempre fomos atendidos pelo mesmo atencioso garçom, por sempre sentarmos à mesma mesa.

Agora que paro para pensar, as lembranças de quando viemos pela primeira vez me parecem muito frescas.

Era um fim de tarde. Estávamos juntos já há cinco meses, e como os dois geralmente eram preguiçosos demais para cozinhar após um dia inteiro trabalhando, era comum irmos para o meu apartamento e pedirmos alguma coisa pronta.

Meu bairro é esquisito em relação aos estabelecimentos que ali se instalam. Temos uma boa quantidade de restaurantes, porém ou eles são estritamente _steak houses_ ou são restaurantes rigorosamente vegetarianos. Assim fica difícil agradar um casal em que um gosta de peixe e salada, enquanto o outro curte um bife como não vi igual até hoje.

Naquela noite em especial resolvemos sair a pé pelo bairro à procura de um lugar que agradasse aos dois. Quatre sabia que eu vinha de uma família muito mais simples que a dele, e que não gostava de deixá-lo pagar tudo todas as vezes que saíamos. Apesar de vir de uma família endinheirada eu nunca o vira acenar sua fortuna para o mundo. E sempre respeitou minha situação financeiramente desproporcional à dele. Enfim. Não éramos muito chegados em restaurantes luxuosos, então isso ajudava.

Quiçá por destino, quem sabe simples acaso, saímos a esmo e conforme descíamos a segunda ou terceira rua após sair da alameda onde fica nosso apartamento, o tempo resolveu contrariar as previsões meteorológicas e uma chuva fria nos pegou de surpresa, molhando aos poucos os agasalhos leves que vestíamos.

Lembro, como se isso tivesse acontecido hoje, que ele usava um suéter cinza grafite que caía muito bem em sua figura esbelta e não muito musculosa por debaixo dos panos — um privilégio somente meu ver todos seus contornos, ele me garantia —, que havia sido presente meu umas poucas semanas antes. A cor contrastava com aqueles olhos muito azuis que eu não sabia de quem ele herdara, já que em sua enorme família ele era o único de compleição tão estupidamente caucasiana.

Se alguém me perguntar o que _eu_ vestia não saberei responder. Às vezes minha memória é bastante seletiva — e note-se também minha capacidade inerente de trilhar caminhos sinuosos enquanto devaneio.

Com a chuva aumentando gradativamente, acabamos nos abalando rua abaixo, correndo de mãos dadas até parar sobre o toldo de um pequeno restaurante que parecia ter sido inaugurado há pouco tempo. A idéia era fugir da chuva, mas entramos rindo por, justamente no dia em que resolvemos sair a pé sem destino, ter começado a chover em nossas cabeças.

O calor que nos recebeu foi mais que bem vindo e fez com que esquecêssemos o friozinho lá de fora. Nossos agasalhos foram para a chapelaria, molhados como estavam — por baixo do suéter ele vestia uma camisa branca que por pouco não fora atingida pelos pingos d'água. Lembro da felicidade que sentimos por estarmos juntos, quase secos, e prestes a comer.

Escolhemos uma mesa mais ou menos reservada, não muito próxima à janela, para termos um pouco de privacidade. Algumas pessoas ainda nos olhavam com estranhamento quando demonstrávamos que éramos um casal. Discrição acima de tudo, então, era nosso lema, o que nos permitia viver em paz na maior parte do tempo.

Estávamos nos acomodando quando um jovem pouco mais novo que nós nos abordou, cumprimentando-nos gentilmente. Era um rapaz bonito. Acho que fiquei tão encantado com seus olhos amendoados que o deixei encabulado ao encarar. Meu companheiro ficou enciumado. Passei os vinte minutos seguintes tentando explicar que os olhos do garçom só haviam me impressionado tanto por conterem a mesma força que eu via nos seus, mas quem disse que ele acreditou? Ficou se fazendo de emburrado durante o resto do jantar, ignorando as tentativas de quebrar o gelo que o rapaz tentava, enquanto eu me desculpava repetidamente. Aos dois.

Mais à noite, ao voltarmos para casa, ele finalmente cedeu. Bem, digamos que eu consegui convencê-lo de que seus olhos eram os únicos que me importavam de verdade no mundo.

Mas essas lembranças, apesar de bonitas, estão hoje me incomodando profundamente. Três semanas, dois dias e dezenove horas desde que me proibi de pensar nelas. Mas voltar aqui as fez ressurgir, e quisera eu poder impedir meu cérebro e meu coração de revivê-las.

De repente percebo que estou apoiado sobre uma das mãos, o cotovelo sobre a mesa, encarando os transeuntes alguns metros além de mim através da janela de vidro. Recompondo-me, vejo Henry se aproximar equilibrando meu pedido na bandeja de madeira, sorrindo, provavelmente por algo que comentaram com ele enquanto esperava meu pedido. Acho que hoje estou realmente casmurro, pois seu sorriso morre ao me avistar. Ele chega a mim e deposita os pratos e a taça de vinho sobre a mesa, os gestos calculadamente formais, de um jeito que ele abandonara conosco há muito tempo.

— É tudo? — Ele pergunta sem emoção. Meneio a cabeça, confirmando. — Bom apetite, senhor Barton. — Seu tom frio agora também me incomoda, por isso o impeço de ir embora segurando seu braço livre, mas logo o solto.

— Sinto muito, Henry — digo, ainda sem olhá-lo. — É que seus olhos me lembram muito dele... — Mais uma vez o olhar confuso; desta vez, estou encarando-o com ternura. Ele deve imaginar o que exatamente vejo, já que castanho e azul muito dificilmente são parecidos, certo? — São bondosos como os dele.

Ele sorri, compreensivo, e me diz que espera que a gente se acerte, eu e... _ele_, antes de voltar ao serviço. E agora me sinto menos repulsivo, tendo me desculpado. Fazer as pazes com quem se gosta acalma a alma. Uma pena eu não ter sacado isso antes. Agora é tarde.

Antes de perceber, terminei de comer em tempo recorde, então pago a conta e me dirijo de volta ao apartamento. Como todas as noites nessas três semanas, ele estará esperando por mim vazio. São poucas quadras até lá e o tempo hoje está bom, nada em comum com a tarde em que encontramos nosso pequeno tesouro em forma de restaurante.

É engraçado, mas me sinto meio culpado por ter vindo sozinho. Foi a primeira vez, e foi estranho. Costumava ser nosso cantinho seguro, mesmo em tempos de crise. Mais que tudo, foi silencioso sem a voz que encontrava meus ouvidos de forma doce; enquanto ele estivesse falando, eu ficava calado, prestando atenção a cada nota e cada letra.

Nós costumávamos conversar sobre tudo, tudo mesmo. No começo ele era o chefe e eu o empregado, mas era surpreendentemente fácil conviver com ele. Quando ele mandava, eu obedecia, e nunca apenas porque ele estava acima de mim na hierarquia da empresa, mas porque suas decisões nunca eram levianas, então não havia razão para contradizê-lo. Além disso, aquele carisma e aqueles olhos incrustados no rosto jovem, porém vivido... Forças que mantinham não só eu, mas todos os que o cercavam, flutuando ao seu redor como satélites.

Argh! Sou forçado a sacudir a cabeça para espantar as lembranças. Especialmente porque todas essas semanas sem ter notícias dele fazem a ferida começar a doer de verdade, ao invés de cicatrizar.

Noto que meus passos estão mais vagarosos e pesados, como se me lembrar de alguma coisa — qualquer coisa — sobre ele, acrescesse umas duas toneladas a meu peso. Isso começou depois que saí do restaurante. Fora do conforto do território conhecido e amigável, sinto como se houvesse uma bolha me resguardando de tudo o que eu realmente deveria estar sentindo. E sinto como se essa bolha estivesse se dissolvendo ao redor de mim, por entre as frestas a percepção, enfim, de que realmente havia sido o fim. Sim, eu sou lerdo, também.

Um peso de origem desconhecida começa a fazer pressão em meu peito, puxando meu coração até onde deveria ficar meu estômago. Uma pontada na área das costelas me lembra de respirar, mas a falta de oxigênio já me deixou desnorteado e sinto meu corpo tombando para o lado. Sem ter onde me apoiar caio encolhido no chão. Sinto a grossa camada de suor que se forma rapidamente em meu rosto escorrendo por minhas têmporas. A dor aguda no peito se sobressai às outras, e agora sinto meu coração em seu lugar original, batendo freneticamente, como se fosse um animal selvagem enjaulado, tentando escapar do cativeiro, lutando por sua vida. O ritmo das batidas se intensifica e sinto o sangue que circula em minha cabeça pulsando a marteladas em meu crânio. Estou prestes a desmaiar, eu sei.

E é assim, jovem e — pensava eu — saudável, que percebo que estou para morrer enfartado. É o fim.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

— Precisamos conversar.

Foi com essa simples frase que o fim teve início.

_Sério?_ Eu estava sentado no sofá de meu apartamento, lendo um livro qualquer. Dizer que eu estava fingindo ler aquele livro, que nem lembro qual era, seria mais honesto. Eu me concentrava em dar um gelo em Quatre. Ele normalmente evitava conflitos, mas aquela frase me confirmou que ele enfim havia percebido minha indiferença. Para ser sincero eu esperava que ele já tivesse mencionado alguma coisa àquela altura, pois fazia umas três noites que não passávamos juntos. Isso não seria problema, caso não estivéssemos praticamente morando juntos.

Houve uma breve pausa e então Quatre veio se sentar na outra ponta do meu sofá preto de três lugares. Ele mantinha as mãos pousadas ao lado do corpo tenso. Retruquei um 'o que foi' petulante.

— Por que você não quer me dizer o que aconteceu para estar tão bravo assim?

Seus orbes azulados mostravam preocupação, porém sua voz era doce e tranqüila, quase conciliatória. Mas meu humor não estava para explicações e ladainha. Continuei calado, concentrado nas páginas desfocadas do livro em minhas mãos, tudo para não encarar aqueles olhos. Tudo o que eu pudesse fazer para manter minha fachada superior.

A urgência começou a tomar conta de suas palavras e gestos, e isso ficou muito claro quando ele praticamente gritou que eu falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ele tentou se aproximar de mim para tocar meu rosto, mas me desviei do toque e levantei do sofá, atravessando a pequena sala de estar.

Vi suas sobrancelhas franzirem. Eu o magoara com aquele gesto, é claro. Não pensem que não me doeu também. Cada gota de sofrimento dele refletia em mim como uma onda se arrebentando no mar, mas a lembrança da cena que eu presenciara na semana anterior permanecia vívida em minha memória. E isso também me doía.

— Diz alguma coisa agora ou eu...

— Ou você... O que vai fazer?

Eu o ameacei e _ele baixou a cabeça?_ Estranho. Porque ele não faz isso. Quatre não é de encarar e sair brigando com todo mundo, mas ele também não é conformista. Mas o olhar triste e derrotado que ele lançou ao chão deveria ter-me feito lembrar que comigo a coisa era muito diferente; eu tinha muito mais privilégios que os outros. Sentia que minha vantagem estava diminuindo, e mesmo assim forcei a barra: — Eu te vi com aquele imbecil do George. Pronto. Era só isso? — E voltei às páginas indiferentes.

Ele tinha uma expressão que mesclava confusão e irritação no rosto. Sabe quando você tem que contar uma coisa pela terceira vez e a pessoa continuasse a não entender, daí ela te olha como se te achasse meio louco, ainda por cima com aquelas ruguinhas entre as sobrancelhas? Pois foi isso mesmo que ele fez.

— Nós trabalhamos juntos por dois anos, Trowa — ele disse, sem parecer perturbado. — Qual o problema de eu manter contato com ele mesmo que não esteja mais trabalhando no escritório?

_Ah, por nada!_

— Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Por que você ficou tão irritado?

_Pára tudo._ Aí eu explodi: — Não vê problema nenhum? Claro, não tem problema nenhum mesmo! Ele ter sido o pivô da minha demissão, e da sua, por tabela, não importa, né?

Fui batendo o pé até o quarto e joguei o livro sobre a cama — quase me esqueci que ainda o tinha na mão. Quatre me seguiu, e senti-o encarando, perplexo. Quando me virei, aqueles olhos azuis transmitiam uma dose de choque que eu não havia previsto. Era desconfortável, porque essa reação era a mesma das raras vezes em que havíamos levantado a voz um para o outro. Só que depois de alguns segundos, durante os quais ele me encarava e eu não sabia o que mais falar, ele começou a rir. Se fosse um sorriso, ou um risinho despropositado tudo bem. Mas não, ele quase gargalhava. Ele até me deu as costas, indo sentar na beirada da cama para ter apoio. Por um minuto ou dois fiquei paralisado, sem saber se brigava com ele ou o acudia. Até que ele se virou e disse:

— Você está com ciúme? — Seu tom era de divertimento, e ele tentava conter um sorrisinho.

— _CIÚME?_ Não, Quatre, não é ciúme. Você que é muito ingênuo e não percebe as intenções das pessoas! Não sabe que aquele idiota provavelmente ri de você pelas costas por continuar _amiguinho_ dele mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez?

Eu definitivamente não deveria ter dito aquilo, porque o bom humor dos últimos instantes, ao considerar minha implicância com George um ciúme bobo, simplesmente evaporou. Assim, puf. Quatre então levantou de onde estava, olhou para mim com seriedade e me deu as costas. Ele parou à porta, a mão começando a girar a maçaneta. Sem me olhar novamente, ele disse:

— Você não sabe de nada.

BAAAMMMMMMMMMM! A pesada porta de madeira maciça bateu com força atrás dele, fazendo os enfeites de cristal nas estantes da sala tilintarem com o tremor. Senti as ondas reverberarem pelo piso escuro, viajando como raios pelo chão e chegando a mim onde meus pés nus o tocavam. O estrondo ecoou em cada célula de meu corpo.

Lembro-me de ter ficado o que me pareceu uma eternidade encarando a fechadura de metal, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se mexer e a porta abrir. Ele entraria de novo, o rosto corado de vergonha, e nós riríamos juntos. Eu pediria desculpas efusivamente, beijaria cada milímetro de pele livre em seu corpo e a noite seria mágica, como todas as noites com ele.

Se soubesse que aquele tremor seria a última coisa que iria sentir de verdade por semanas, talvez tivesse aproveitado mais o momento. Talvez tivesse prestado atenção às vibrações da batida ecoarem por todo meu corpo, cada pedacinho escondido de mim. Principalmente aquele pedacinho de mim que, sem que eu percebesse me amaldiçoava; o pedaço de mim que sabia que a culpa era minha, embora, conscientemente, eu não admitisse isso.

Hoje, três semanas depois daquela briga, enfim me permito sentir algo de novo: ódio. Por não tê-lo escutado, por não tê-lo impedido de ir embora, por ter causado a mim mesmo a solidão mais devastadora que acho que um ser humano seja capaz de sentir.

Se perguntarem se eu ainda sinto algo por ele, direi que não. Sem titubear. Seria a maior mentira da minha vida, mas quem quiser saber a verdade nem precisa perguntar.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

**Horas depois...**

— Senhor Trowa? — ouço uma voz masculina chamar. Minha cabeça dói, mas tento me esforçar para entender a quem pertence. Inútil.

— É só Trowa — respondo automaticamente, ainda sem saber quem fala comigo. Um cheiro esquisito, meio ardido, chega a minhas narinas e me faz espirrar, mas não sei o que é. Meus olhos estão pesados, mas resolvo tentar abri-los mesmo assim. Em vão; eles doem como se tivessem sido fechados à força. Esfrego-os, tentando massageá-los de leve para tentar diminuir a sensação ruim. Como se eu _realmente_ precisasse de _mais_ alguma coisa para me sentir um lixo.

— Você está bem...? — a voz chama outra vez e sinto uma presença pairando sobre mim. É uma pergunta meio estúpida a se fazer, voz. Tenho certeza de que a minha cara não deve estar lá muito boa. Não se estiver de acordo com como estou me sentindo.

Meus olhos já não doem tanto quanto antes, acho que a "massagem" ajudou um pouco — isso se é que se pode chamar de massagem umas esfregadas aleatórias. Tento abri-los novamente, mas a luminosidade que os recebe, apesar de pouca, é suficiente para me fazer fechá-los. É como se eu houvesse dormido por dias seguidos, mas como não tenho um calendário comigo, não saberia dizer. Não que eu pudesse enxergar o calendário em meu atual estado, de qualquer forma.

Uma sombra encobre meu rosto e o protege da luz, então tento outra vez. Uma massa fora de foco vai se formando aos poucos acima de mim. A cada instante vai ganhando cores e nitidez, e qual não é minha surpresa ao perceber que era Henry o dono da voz de antes. A luz que o envolve parece vir do além; como uma aura, é esbranquiçada e pálida. Vejo-o piscar algumas vezes, confuso. Acho que é algo que ele faz com freqüência — quero dizer, parecer confuso.

— Você sabe onde está? — ele me pergunta. O tom inocente em sua voz é quase divertido para mim. Desvio meu olhar do seu para poder olhar ao redor. Mas que raios, isso é um...

— Hospital? — Ele acena a cabeça, confirmando minha suposição. Claro que a enfermeira entrando neste exato instante pela porta, uniformizada e carregando uma bandeja com dois copos de água também me ajuda a chegar a essa conclusão. Parabéns, Trowa. Até agora você só era um zumbi, mas de repente resolve virar presunto gelado! Tudo o que mamãe e papai sonharam pra você.

— Tudo bem, Trowa?

De novo a cara estranha. É a única cara que ele sabe fazer ou eu é que tenho cara de louco pra ele ficar me olhando assim? Cruzes! Acabo de perceber algo sobre mim mesmo: minha paciência não vai muito longe com outras pessoas além de Q... _dele_.

— Bom, senhor Barton, é hora de trocar o soro — me diz alegremente a enfermeira de meia idade. Não gostei do tom dela. Nem do uniforme, que é rosa pastel. Não fica bem em ninguém.

Cruzo os braços, e sei que estou fazendo bico como uma criança quando não consegue o que quer. Mas a enfermeira consegue desfazer meu nó, trocando com delicadeza a bolsa de soro pendurada no tripé ao lado de minha cama. O fio que o liga ao meu braço é fino e transparente, então dá para ver as gotículas de soro pingando e escorrendo por ele. Minha cara de asco não poderia ser pior, imagino.

— Ah, não é tão mal, e me disseram que é só por mais algumas horas, depois estamos livres para ir embora — ouço Henry dizer.

_Quem 'estamos'? Não fique se oferecendo assim. Eu não preciso de você!_

— Sério? Que bom — respondo sorrindo.

— Trowa... — Henry me chama cauteloso. Com o cenho franzido, parece travar uma luta interna entre me perguntar alguma coisa sobre a qual está muito curioso ou me deixar em paz. Talvez seja a cara de mau que tento disfarçar que o impede. Não sei. — Desculpa a intromissão, mas... o que aconteceu? Entre você e o senhor Winner.

— Quatre — corrijo, mas torço o nariz ao ser obrigado a pronunciar seu nome. É a primeira vez em semanas, e devo confessar que incomoda bastante. Ele nunca gostou de ser chamado de senhor Winner. '_Senhor Winner é meu pai_', ele dizia. — Não quero ser grosso nem nada, você sempre foi muito simpático, prestativo e tal — e suponho que tenha me trazido pra cá...? — Recebo um aceno afirmativo. — Agradeço por isso, mas não é exatamente da sua conta.

Ele parece magoado. Eu não sou tão ignorante assim. Não em um dia comum, pelo menos. Sinto muito, Henry, mas falar nele, ou pensar nele — aliás, qualquer coisa a não ser ignorar sua existência —, tudo dói. Pensar que ele me traiu e mandou às favas todos os momentos que vivemos, as dificuldades que enfrentamos para ficar juntos...

_PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI_

— Que barulhinho infernal é esse? — pergunto, interrompido em meus devaneios de ódio por um bipe irritantemente insistente. Quando me viro na direção dele, vejo uma médica e um enfermeiro vindo em minha direção com pressa, afastando Henry e a outra enfermeira. O homem me empurra até me deitar de volta na cama, enquanto a médica flutua em volta dele, cutucando meu peito com um estetoscópio ao mesmo tempo em que observa um monitor acima de minha cabeça.

Eu na cama, Henry do outro lado do quarto; ambos assistindo à cena pasmos. Mas me alegra saber que aparentemente foi apenas um susto, pois rapidamente eles já se acalmam e a médica pára de me cutucar com o metal gelado.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Senhor Barton, — ela começa, — o senhor foi internado neste hospital em estado avançado de hiperventilação. Pelo que me informaram, o senhor colapsou na rua logo após sair de um restaurante. Esse rapaz o trouxe — ela aponta para Henry, que se aproxima e pára aos pés da cama, acanhado.

— É, isso eu já fiquei sabendo. Obrigado de novo — o sorriso que dou é falso, eu sei, mas caramba, povo, não que eu não esteja agradecido, mas dizer que foi ele que me salvou uma única vez é o bastante. Eu passei mal, não fiquei burro. — Então doutora, já que eu não enfartei de verdade, posso ir pra casa?

A cara que ela me devolve não é muito amigável, como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de uma cirurgia de alto risco e estivesse perguntando quando poderia dirigir de novo.

— Sua pressão e seus batimentos quando chegou aqui eram como os de um enfartado. Tivemos até que fazer uma lavagem estomacal no senhor. Então será que o senhor poderia descansar um pouco e suportar o soro por mais algumas horas?

— Claro...

— Muito bem. O horário de visitas já está quase no fim, mas podem aproveitar enquanto não acaba. Boa noite — e ela se vai, juntamente com a dupla de enfermeiros. O clima entre mim e Henry ainda é esquisito, porém tento me esforçar para amenizá-lo.

— Então... Você é garçom há muito tempo?

— Desde os 17 anos. Tenho 24. — Ele hesita, antes de continuar: — Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Vocês são o casal mais aguardado no restaurante. As meninas vivem pedindo pra eu trocar mesas com elas, só pra poder atender vocês.

— Você não parece surpreso ou incomodado com isso. Aliás, nunca pareceu — digo. Essa não era uma reação à qual estivesse acostumado. As pessoas normalmente ou não percebiam ou ficavam chocadas. Não que isso alguma vez tenha realmente interferido em nossa relação, mas Quatre sempre foi melhor em ignorar os que nos censuravam que eu.

— Na verdade, não mesmo — diz ele, dando de ombros. — Todos têm o direito de receber o mesmo bom atendimento, independente de quem sejam, de onde venham, ou do que façam. Gosto de pensar no restaurante como um pequeno refúgio para os clientes, e ninguém merece ser importunado no refúgio — ele diz isso sorrindo com os lábios e os olhos, e seus dentes brancos quase ofuscam. Percebo-me corar um pouco, então viro o rosto. Também me sentia assim com o restaurante.

— Bom, não vamos mais voltar lá juntos, pode avisar suas amigas.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele me pergunta, intrigado. Não quero falar sobre isso, mas ele me encara, sem intenção de desistir.

— Ele me traiu, está satisfeito? Não quero mais falar nisso. — Sou rude, mas ele não deveria estar insistindo nisso.

Segue-se um longo silêncio entre nós, durante o qual Henry se dirige de volta à poltrona onde suponho que tenha passado a noite. Alguns minutos transcorrem até que vejo uma enfermeira à porta, dizendo a Henry que é hora de ir embora. Ele se levanta e olha na minha direção, mas estou com o rosto virado para a parede, então suponho que ele acha que estou dormindo. Ouço os passos se distanciando e finalmente me permito relaxar de verdade. Todo meu corpo parece doer, especialmente o peito.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

**No dia seguinte**

Urgh! Odeio a luz da manhã. A janela aberta e a cortina escancarada me lembram disso. Minha cabeça dói como se eu estivesse de ressaca, e o latejar não parece diminuir com os segundos.

Uma enfermeira termina de arrumar umas flores em um vaso do outro lado do quarto. Só por isso percebo que haviam colocado outro paciente no mesmo quarto que eu. Ele parece estar dormindo ainda, então procuro não fazer muito barulho. Uma cortesia, já que eu quase não percebi que ele estava ali.

Minha cabeça dói um pouco, provavelmente o resultado da noite mal dormida. Um pesadelo recorrente que venho tendo nas últimas semanas. Nada importante. Mas a cabeça dói. Estou contemplando o céu claro através da janela aberta — o sol já não bate mais diretamente como há alguns instantes, então não me incomoda tanto — quando a médica entra no quarto, silenciosa como um fantasma com suas "toucas de pé", como Quatre costumava chamá-las; nenhum de nós se importou em aprender essas coisas, nunca passamos tempo suficiente em hospitais para nos importar.

— Muito bem Sr. Barton... — ela diz, a voz suave e baixa, creio que para não incomodar meu colega de quarto.

— É Trowa — eu a corrijo, meio automaticamente, — só Trowa.

— Ok... Trowa, seus exames voltaram normais outra vez. O segundo ataque de ansiedade foi um falso alarme, seu coração está em ótimas condições.

Pisco algumas vezes, sem compreender exatamente o que ela me diz. Meu sono residual contribui para o estado de confusão, é claro.

— Isso não é ótimo? — Henry pergunta, caminhando em nossa direção. Ele parece saído de um comercial de xampu, os cabelos úmidos e o odor de sabonete exalando de seu corpo. — Então ele já pode ir pra casa, doutora?

— Sim. Não vejo motivos para mantê-lo aqui por mais tempo. Apenas tome cuidado com essas crises de ansiedade, ok? Tente evitar situações estressantes por um tempo — com um tapinha em meu pé parcialmente coberto pelo lençol, ela vai embora, deixando-me apenas com Henry e nosso amigo inconsciente no quarto.

Enquanto me levanto, Henry se afasta por um minuto, voltando logo em seguida com as roupas que eu usava no dia em que me internaram. Admito que esteja bastante aliviado por poder sair deste avental de papel no qual me enfiaram. Peço licença e fecho as cortinas a meu redor, e retirando o guardanapo em que estou enfiado sinto novamente o toque prazeroso do tecido de minhas roupas que, percebo logo, haviam sido lavadas.

Termino e calço os sapatos, finalmente revelando-me novamente para o quarto. Devo ter levado cerca de cinco minutos para terminar, pois apesar de querer muito sair dali, meu corpo está dolorido e amolecido por ter ficado tanto tempo ocioso naquela cama.

Sem falar nada com Henry, pego minha carteira e minhas chaves, deixadas sobre o colchão, e as guardo no bolso de trás da calça. Estou saindo sem olhar para trás, mas posso senti-lo caminhando atrás de mim, calado e a passos lentos para acompanhar os meus. Estamos em um corredor curto que desemboca em um outro maior, mais largo e comprido, onde fica o acesso aos elevadores. É um trecho pequeno até a saída, e agradeço por não haver muitas pessoas por perto. Meu humor não é exatamente um raio de sol neste exato momento.

Paz e sossego, tudo de que eu precisava agora era um pouco de paz e sossego... Ah, se pelo menos hoje meus desejos fossem atendidos! Mas não estou com sorte hoje. Aliás, acho que deveria pagar pedágio para os duendes de algum arco-íris por aí, só para ver se chego num pote de ouro da sorte.

Enfim. Estou quase fazendo a curva entre os dois corredores, quando estaco. Parado em frente a um dos elevadores, suponho que o espera, está ele: Quatre. Eu reconheceria aqueles fios dourados de cabelo em qualquer lugar, de qualquer ângulo, pois quantas vezes não os tive entre meus dedos, tão sedosos e perfumados, ou então desalinhados sobre a roupa de cama, contrastando com os tecidos escuros de que ele gostava tanto.

— Ei! — A voz de Henry me arranca de meu mundo de devaneios como um anzol a um peixe d'água: abrupta e rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto seu corpo trombar contra minhas costas.

— Quê? — Sou obrigado a perguntar, ainda aturdido ao sentir o choque. Quando me percebo, estou passando as mãos pelos cabelos como se fizesse cafuné em mim mesmo. Os toques pareciam luxuriosos, então fico feliz que Henry tenha percebido apenas o choque contra meu corpo. Acho que deixei minha imaginação e minhas lembranças me levarem longe demais.

— Por que parou agora? Vamos — ele diz me pegando por uma das mãos e me puxando para a área dos elevadores antes que eu consiga impedi-lo, os barulhos de nossos passos alertando o dono dos cabelos dourados.

A cabeça loura se vira, e a visão daqueles olhos me inebria. Mas não o suficiente para que eu deixe passar o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios ao me ver. Com outro.

Sabe, no tempo em que conheço Quatre, pude perceber que ele nunca foi muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos, e nem gosta de fazer isso. Essa sinceridade quase compulsiva é uma das coisas que mais me atraiu a ele. Sempre capaz de transmitir sua opinião sem rodeios, sem mentiras, sem encenações, mas nunca sem respeito pela pessoa com quem falava.

E para ser sincero, parte de seu esmagador magnetismo se deve a isso, pois como evitar alguém que consegue te dizer — mais que isso, consegue te _provar _— que você está completamente errado e fazer toda a conversa parecer um fluxo constante de elogios à sua imensa capacidade? Muitas vezes já me peguei pensando se ele não seria algum tipo de alienígena ou figura mitológica com poderes de controle mental ou coisa assim. Idiota, eu sei, mas é realmente impressionante o que ele consegue fazer com aquela capacidade de persuasão sobre-humana.

Mas agora, parado à frente do elevador e vendo Henry a meu lado, Quatre parece a máscara da frieza. Estou chocado, pois um breve vislumbre de qualquer coisa que se passe dentro dele atravessou seu olhar como um cometa e já não é mais perceptível.

Tenho certeza, porém, de que ele sabe que eu percebi. Mas não faço idéia de seus motivos para fingir. Ele não pode ter mudado tanto em tão poucas semanas, então imagino que seu coração sincero deva estar dilacerado. Eu sei que a presença de Henry não significa nada para mim, ele apenas me socorreu e ficou me pajeando como um cachorrinho até agora, apesar de eu não querer isso, mas Quatre não sabe. Quatre não estava comigo quando precisei de socorro, então será que ele acha que...

— Ei, Quatre, aquele ali não é seu namor... — antes de o rapaz terminar a frase quase inaudível, a porta do elevador se abre e Quatre se vira, puxando-o pela gravata. Minha única reação é ficar boquiaberto, eu diria até que meio revoltado.

Eu não havia percebido até este momento que Quatre também estava acompanhado! Uma cabeça mais alto, e mais encorpado que Quatre, o rapaz de terno cinza escuro não me é estranho. Mais alguns segundos e sei quem é. Ah, se eu pudesse jogar na cara de algumas pessoas que minha intuição estava correta! Se não era George, o bastardo infeliz que nos dedurou ao conselho do escritório, podem me matar agora!

Parado e mudo, com Henry tentando entender o que se passa (já que, ao me puxar pela mão, acabou ficando de costas para a cena toda), recordo meu trajeto até ali, desde que conheci meu (ex-)anjo...

**_Flashback_**

Eu trabalhei por nove meses como assistente e secretário administrativo na única filial do _Winner&Son_, o maior escritório de arquitetura da cidade.

Lembro de passar pela frente do prédio quando fazia faculdade e me assombrar com a sensação de magnanimidade que ele passava. Lembro também de pensar que gostaria de poder apenas entrar lá, para tentar absorver um pouco dessa aura. A surpresa de conseguir um emprego em sua filial, portanto, foi bem grande. A princípio fiquei um pouco decepcionado, tenho que confessar. Era uma grande oportunidade, ainda mais para um cara formado há apenas dois anos em Administração, mas a filial era nova, com apenas três anos de atividade, e não era comandada por seu fundador.

Em meu primeiro dia fui recepcionado por toda a equipe, num total de quatro arquitetos _senior,_ seis _trainee_, quatro secretárias e assistentes e ele... Quatre. No início pensei que ele fosse outro _trainee_, pois era jovem como eu, talvez mais. Como ninguém desfez meu engano, talvez porque não o tivessem percebido, descobri que ele era um dos chefes — _o_ chefe, na verdade — do pior jeito possível: cometendo uma gafe horrorosa.

Eu trabalhava diretamente com o italiano Fabrizio Constantini, um dos arquitetos _senior_. Era um jovem senhor de quarenta e sete anos de idade. Brilhante, mas uma das pessoas mais rudes com quem já trabalhei na vida.

Um dia, enquanto eu tomava café na copa dos funcionários, Quatre entrou para preparar um chá. Caí na besteira de abrir a boca para reclamar de Fabrizio e como ele me dava dores de cabeça. Como eu poderia saber, já que os chefes simplesmente _não_ tomavam café na copa. Nunca.

— Bom, ele pode ser um cretino às vezes, mas é um gênio — disse-me Quatre. — Mas se não fosse, eu mesmo o demitiria — completou, e deu uma piscadela.

— Muito engraçado. Como se a gente tivesse alguma chance de botar um figurão da firma pra correr.

— Bom, eu garanto que se ele não fosse um ótimo arquiteto, meu pai nem o teria contratado.

— Seu... pai? — Foi ali que eu percebi: Quatre era o _&Son_. Ouch!, senti que a bronca ia doer.

— Mas se pudesse eu mesmo o demitiria — ele riu discretamente, me deixando em choque por achar a situação divertida.

Daquele dia em diante, Quatre passou a me "emprestar" com tanta freqüência para trabalhar com ele que Fabrizio uma hora se irritou e resolveu mudar de assistente. E eu, é claro, passei a ser assistente de Quatre. Isso foi apenas dois meses e meio após eu começar a trabalhar lá.

Apesar de fazer pouco tempo, eu havia aprendido a gostar bastante. A equipe de assistentes e secretárias era muito divertida e unida, tentávamos sempre ajudar uns aos outros. E me sentia à vontade. Mais do que isso, me sentia em uma família.

E Quatre agora era meu superior. Além de arquiteto, ele era o gerente do escritório. Embora estivesse sempre sob os holofotes tendo que seguir os passos do pai, ele lidava com as coisas com calma e elegância, até as situações mais estressantes. Era incrível de se ver, sério mesmo. Claro que fiquei encantado com ele desde o primeiro momento, alguém tão jovem e com tanto poder dentro de um escritório tradicional como era aquele. Até me acostumar e entender a dinâmica da coisa, era completamente assombroso ver como suas idéias eram tão instantânea e completamente aceitas, fosse pelos clientes, fosse pela diretoria ou pelos outros arquitetos. Seus projetos eram aprovados praticamente sem revisões. Nunca duvidei de seu talento, mas credito à sua personalidade conquistar os clientes de primeira, pois não apenas seus gestos, olhos e palavras, mas todo ele transpirava confiança e força que eu não havia presenciado até então.

Quando eu completava sete meses na firma, em um fim de tarde após uma reunião completamente exaustiva com toda a equipe e que não havia gerado muitos frutos, ele me convidou para um drinque em um bar a umas seis quadras do escritório. Pelo que eu percebera era bastante incomum que qualquer dos chefes convidasse seus subordinados para uma ocasião social, mas nós dois nos dávamos muito bem e a reunião do dia realmente havia sido cansativa, então resolvi aceitar.

Era uma tarde um pouco fria, mas fomos a pé conversando animadamente pelo caminho. Foi uma caminhada agradável, durante a qual não percebi o frio, a distância nem o tempo. Ele me contou coisas sobre o escritório, sobre os projetos que já havia realizado e alguns que ainda desejava realizar. Falou também sobre os outros arquitetos, sobre a diretoria. Contou um pouco sobre sua vida, seu pai e suas 29 irmãs! Eu descobria apenas naquela hora que ele era o único filho varão da família, e também o mais novo.

Quando me dei conta já estávamos à porta do lugar. Havia alguns lugares vagos no bar, mas Quatre indicou uns pufes vazios em um canto mais isolado, onde nos sentamos e conversamos por creio que quatro ou cinco horas a fio, regadas com muito álcool.

Eu nunca havia sido de beber, então na terceira dose me percebi contando a ele alguns de meus momentos mais vergonhosos. Lá pela nona ou décima já contava meus segredos mais bem guardados. Inclusive minha inclinação para gostar de passar mais tempo com meus amigos que com minhas namoradas. Acho que ele percebeu algo ali que eu mesmo não havia admitido. Talvez eu soubesse, mas nunca contara a ninguém. Bom, o teor de álcool em meu sangue fazia com que qualquer muralha desabasse.

Estava tão bêbado que Quatre precisou me carregar para fora do bar mas, mesmo estando quase inconsciente, lembro-me de ter pensado que ele era muito mais forte do que parecia.

Ainda me lembro do cheio forte dos bancos de couro novos do táxi em que entramos, mas pouco do que aconteceu dali até chegarmos a meu apartamento marcou. Apenas o aroma cítrico agradável do perfume dele misturado ao cheiro adocicado que exalava de seus lábios, invadindo minhas narinas. Isso porque eu não conseguia me manter ereto, e acabei cochilando em seu ombro macio, sobre o suéter de lã azul-opala que ele usava.

Quatre me levou prédio adentro apoiando meu peso contra si ao entrar no elevador antigo de meu prédio. Por causa do meu estado ele precisou recorrer à ajuda de uma das paredes do elevador enquanto fuçava os bolsos de minha calça atrás das chaves. Sendo mais ou menos um palmo e meio mais alto que ele e estando completamente incapaz de me manter em pé sozinho, o corpo completamente mole como gelatina derretendo, acabei com a cabeça apoiada em seu pescoço, meus braços pendendo ao redor de seu corpo.

— Vamos, Trowa, suas chaves... — as palavras dele saíram com certo esforço. Eu não sou muito pesado, mas com certeza era mais pesado que ele. Acho que o fato de me ter jogado sobre si como um boneco de pano provavelmente não ajudava nada.

A distância mínima que tínhamos entre nós deixava a tonalidade de sua pele cheia de nuances, com sombras muito sutis se projetando sob a luz amarelada. Àquela distância seu cheiro era tão mais forte que não pude me controlar e inspirei com vontade um pouco daquele aroma.

Algo me dizia que era hora de me afastar dele, especialmente quando senti um leve tremor me desequilibrar e impelir meus lábios a tocar a pequena área exposta na curva do pescoço dele. Outro tremor se seguiu, e percebi que mesmo o primeiro não havia vindo de mim. Quatre tremia um pouco, então eu o abracei de forma protetora, como se o contato firme de nossos corpos pudesse transferir o que estivesse causando aqueles tremores nele para mim.

Passaram-se alguns instantes, até que o ouvi sussurrar meu nome entre os dentes cerrados. Senti uma pressão leve concentrada em meu peito, em dois pontos lado a lado; eram suas mãos tentando me empurrar para cima, para longe. Meus olhos automaticamente vagaram para as mãos em meu peito quando Quatre conseguiu colocar dez centímetros de espaço entre nós. Eu ainda pendia mole sobre ele, mas minhas mãos cobriram as suas. Sua pele era macia e suave, como eu imaginava que seriam. O toque delas sob as minhas era gostoso e elas estavam quentes.

— Tro... wa... Você tem que dormir, você bebeu demais hoj...

Juro que não sei o que me deu naquele momento, mas ele nunca terminou a frase. Antes que qualquer de nós pudesse raciocinar, meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria. Foi como se meu nariz captasse o cheiro que vinha de Quatre e todos os meus sentidos fossem dominados pela sensação que ele causava. Minha cabeça abaixou e meus lábios se colaram aos dele. E ali ficaram por muito tempo.

Obviamente eu estava bêbado demais para lembrar alguns dos detalhes no dia seguinte, mas algo em minhas células gravou cada nuance de seu cheiro, e cada sombra em sua pele. As luzes, os toques, tudo isso se grudou em mim. Ainda hoje os gemidos e os sussurros, a respiração entrecortada, os movimentos sinuosos de nossos corpos colados ecoam em meus ouvidos e reverberam em minha mente.

Nunca soube como ele sabia onde eu morava. Eu só havia dado meu endereço na admissão, nunca diretamente a ele. Mas quem liga? O começo foi um pouco estranho, mas **nós** parecíamos fazer sentido.

Um dia, cerca de dois meses depois disso, fui convocado para uma reunião com a diretoria. Entrei na sala pensando que Quatre também estaria lá, e não havia motivos para desconfiar do contrário. Até eu entrar. Correndo os olhos pelas poltronas pretas em volta da grande mesa retangular, percebi que ele não estava ali. E que nem estaria. Ele não havia sido convocado para reunião nenhuma, o assunto deles era comigo.

O senhor Winner – o pai – fez parte daquele grupo, cuja intenção era discutir meu 'comportamento impróprio em relação a um superior'. De imediato não compreendi do que falavam, mas logo percebi que haviam descoberto sobre nosso envolvimento. Era coisa recente para nós, então supus que tivéssemos deixado transparecer de alguma forma. Às vezes era difícil evitar os olhares e toques furtivos durante o horário de trabalho, ainda mais porque trabalhávamos o dia inteiro juntos. Mas sempre pensamos que estávamos sendo discretos.

Naquela mesma tarde fui 'convidado a buscar alternativas de emprego', nas palavras do comitê inquisidor, e acho que fiquei tão chocado com isso que não tive reação, aceitando minha saída como justificada. Especialmente quando o nome dele foi colocado em questão.

Um dos membros da diretoria pareceu querer questionar a educação que Quatre recebera e discutir sua competência para levar a filial adiante, visto que havia "se metido em uma bagunça vergonhosa e desmoralizante", em suas palavras. O pai de Quatre obrigou-o a calar-se, provavelmente não achava que lavar a roupa suja da família no escritório era uma boa decisão, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de dar medo.

Não cobrar evidências e aceitar passivamente a decisão do conselho deve ter dado a eles a confirmação de que precisavam, tivessem eles ou não provas concretas de nosso relacionamento.

Então eu saí, lívido como um cadáver e mudo como uma porta. Quatre me esperava do lado de fora da sala, quase cavando uma vala no chão do jeito como andava de um lado ao outro do corredor. Apesar de sua ansiedade e preocupação precisei de alguns minutos até me recompor e conseguir dizer a ele que haviam me demitido. Nunca lhe disse sobre as ameaças veladas do conselho, sobre o que pensavam dele.

E mesmo insistindo que ele não prolongasse a confusão, ele quis brigar e convocou uma reunião extraordinária no dia seguinte.

Ao final do dia, ao chegar para me ver em meu apartamento, ele também não era mais funcionário da _Winner&Son_. E nem mesmo membro da família Winner. Ele não me explicou, apenas disse que nós dois teríamos que arranjar novos empregos. Assim, por minha causa, ele abandonou sua família, seu nome de prestígio, e os sei-lá-quantos milhões de sua herança.

Os meses seguintes foram tranqüilos, apesar do ocorrido. Nós dois corremos atrás de outros empregos, e eu consegui começar como assistente em outro escritório pouco tempo depois.

Tudo tranqüilo até aquele fatídico dia. Eu estava em horário de almoço, mas não tinha fome. Resolvi comer um lanche em uma cafeteria a quatro quarteirões de onde trabalho agora. Erro abismal. Ou melhor, falta de escolha abismal.

Meu sanduíche chegou logo à cabine onde estava, mas mesmo sendo leve me causou indigestão... Enquanto comia, sentado de costas para a porta, vi os dois entrarem conversando distraidamente. Quatre estava com George, um dos arquitetos da _Winner&Son_. Nunca gostei dele, ele sempre se derretia pra cima do Quatre como se quisesse ser seu melhor amigo, e isso me irritava profundamente. Tenho certeza de que ele é o culpado por descobrirem nosso relacionamento. Ele sempre teve cara de fuinha, em minha opinião, sempre atento às conversas e às pessoas.

Perdi o apetite e dei um jeito de sair disfarçadamente. Aquela foi a primeira noite que Quatre e eu não passamos juntos.

**_Fim do flashback_**

Henry e eu entramos logo atrás deles. A porta se fecha com pouco ruído e o silêncio dentro do cubículo é constrangedor. Percebo agora que não devia ter repetido inúmeras vezes que 'tanto faz'. Não 'tanto faz' nada! Vê-los juntos faz algo em mim revirar. Ainda mais enquanto George sorri, não sei porquê. Aquele fuinha. Eu o fuzilo pelas costas, mas ele nem parece perceber, quem dirá se incomodar.

Acho que constrangedor é pouco. Henry está no fundo, postado ao lado de Quatre. Minhas mãos suam frio, mas ninguém se fala. Eu fico à frente de Henry e ao lado de George. Vejo de soslaio que Quatre está atento à indicação dos andares. Nem sabia que estávamos no quinto andar até o elevador se movimentar e o mostrador mudar. Quarto, terceiro... Segundo andar. A porta se abre; ninguém se mexe. A porta começa a se fechar quando George, mais perto dela, põe um braço e a impede, saindo e segurando-a aberta para Quatre. Ele não a solta, e encaro inquisitivamente.

— Sigam-nos, por favor.

Minhas pernas obedecem a seu pedido embora minha mente grite _NÃO!_ Henry e Quatre estão surpresos com a solicitação e com o fato de eu realmente ter aceitado. Nem eu mesmo acredito, mas minhas pernas não querem saber de ordens, têm vontade própria.

Seguimos por um corredor longo e cheio de telas e material de construção quando Quatre fala quase aos sussurros:

— Naquele dia você disse que eu era ingênuo, que eu não percebia as intenções das pessoas, mas o único tapado aqui é você, Tro.

Tum! Bem na testa. Como se eu ainda tivesse orgulho para ele ferir.

— E o lance da traição? — Henry pergunta do nada. Todos param e o encaram: Quatre e George estupefatos, eu gelado de medo, e Henry fica tímido com os olhares sobre si. Ótimo _timing_, garoto, ótimo mesmo.

— _Traição_? — exclamam Quatre e George ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem, foi o que você me disse que aconteceu... Não foi?

— Mas eu...

_Sem nada pra rebater, não é? Bem feito, cabeção_.

— Sinto muito — digo em voz baixa, não querendo encarar nenhum dos dois. — Mas ele foi o responsável por nós dois termos sidos demitidos!

Juro, se eu estivesse ganhando centavos por cada vez que me olharam como se eu fosse um idiota nos últimos três dias, meu porquinho estaria recheado. Começo a achar que eu devo mesmo ser um idiota.

— Então vocês brigaram e estão separados há três semanas, sem se falar nem se ver, porque o Quatre não te avisou que ia almoçar comigo...? — George, pergunta, e o tom divertido em sua voz não me agrada. — Trowa, eu não causei sua demissão, e o Quatre se demitiu quando você foi mandando embora.

_O quê?_

— Você não contou nada? — À pergunta de George, Quatre meneia a cabeça.

— Contou o quê?

George franze as sobrancelhas, mas sua boca se contorce em um sorriso esquisito, como se a súbita compreensão de algo que eu não poderia saber o que era se efetivasse em sua mente. Inquisitivo, vira-se para Quatre, que o encara por meio segundo e se vira para mim com aqueles olhos transparentes me mirando intensamente, a expressão mais inocente que eu já vira.

— Você pediu demissão? — sou eu perguntando exasperado. — Como é que eu não sei de nada disso?

Quando ele começa a dizer que não queria me aborrecer porque eu já estava chateado demais, perco o ar e me calo de uma vez. Eu teria ficado em silêncio se ele estivesse apenas respirando. É, ok, eu sou meloso, e quando se trata do Quatre parece que eu fico meio retardado também. Que se dane.

— Você nunca me perguntou o motivo de eu estar almoçando com o George, apenas assumiu que o que quer que estivéssemos fazendo era errado.

Ele continua e conta sobre uma ligação que havia recebido de George pouco tempo depois de termos sido demitidos, enquanto estávamos... em um momento íntimo. Lembro muito bem dessa ligação, e de ele não ter me dito quem era de verdade. _Minha irmã_, o caramba! Era George, entrando em contato porque a diretoria do escritório havia reconsiderado minha demissão. Nesse ponto o próprio George o interrompe, pedindo licença para contar a história de sua perspectiva. Pelo que diz, Quatre ameaçou processá-los por difamação e discriminação. A diretoria pagou uma boa quantia para que Quatre não abrisse o bico, e com esse dinheiro ele e George (que acabou pedido demissão também) resolveram abrir um escritório próprio. Quatre queria esperar o primeiro contrato para me contar e me convidar a trabalhar com eles.

— Venham — meu novamente-anjo diz com a voz mais doce que já ouvi, enquanto passa por uma cortina de plásticos em um canto do corredor. — Eu queria fazer surpresa, mas acho que diante das circunstâncias você não vai me deixar manter o segredo, não é?

George se adianta e ergue o que me parecem camadas e camadas de plástico. Além delas havia um cômodo muito grande cuja construção não havia sido concluída. Muitos tapumes parecem substituir uma parede não construída.

— Vocês estão olhando para a nova ala pediátrica, ou melhor, o início do projeto de expansão dela — Quatre diz, com aquele brilho nos olhos de quem tem o primeiro filho, e segue: — Nosso primeiro contrato.

Olho para ele boquiaberto e aturdido. Mais que isso, estou feliz por ele. Quatre enfim teria sua própria tela para pintar, seus próprios passos para seguir.

— Quer ouvir minha oferta de emprego? — ele pergunta, aproximando-se de mim e tomando minhas mãos nas suas. Aquele toque novamente, aquele calor. Definitivamente, não 'tanto faz'. O arrepio que me sobe a espinha não passa despercebido por ninguém, mas a súbita ausência de George e Henry passa completamente despercebida por mim.

Solto minhas mãos das de Quatre e seguro seu rosto entre elas. Aqueles olhos que tentei esquecer, que tentei evitar, agora me encaram como um espelho, refletindo em si a mesma felicidade que os meus devem estar transmitindo. Sem que eu precise me aproximar, Quatre me beija, e sinto a sinceridade e a saudade contidas no gesto. Não retribuir nunca foi uma opção, e o beijo vai se tornando mais urgente, mais necessitado. Quando nos soltamos, estamos ofegantes. O sorriso tímido que ilumina seu rosto parece brotar da alma e se espalhar por todo ele.

Fica mais que óbvio que nenhum de nós havia percebido o quanto essa briga foi idiota e sem sentido até agora. Ele então me beijou outra vez, tão doce e desesperadamente como antes, e perdi o fôlego mais uma vez. Espero nunca mais recuperá-lo.

E pra quem se pergunta no que deram as minhas explicações do motivo para estar naquele hospital com Henry, bem... Digamos que fiquei de cama por um bom tempo, com direito a companhia e cuidados muito especiais. Tudo para me curar, é claro.

Porque era o que eles queriam. E seria como eles fizessem ser.

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **Catch My Breath**

**Leia também: **

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(5) Fragrâncias  
(6) Futile Resistance  
(7) New perspective  
(8) On the Road  
(9) Retrato Falso  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos,

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 12** **fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
